


Next Time

by CODE717



Series: Bongbong's Parents [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Bongbong is sick.The sequel to 'You've Got Mail', set after Bongbong's birthday party.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Bongbong's Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Next Time

_Dear Bongbong,_

_I hope this letter reaches you and I pray that you are healthy and well. I want to give my sincerest congratulations to you. Time flies so fast, our baby is all grown up now. Remember the things I said to you the last time we met? If not then I’ll list it down again so you could look at them from time to time._

_1) Don’t cause Mingyu appa trouble._   
_2) Always greet him when he comes home and give him puppy kisses._   
_3) You have to force him when he doesn’t want to play with you._   
_4) You have to eat whatever he gives you._   
_5) Remember that he thinks of your well-being so everything he does is for you._   
_6) Please take care of him._

_He loves you dearly and so do I. I hope you have fun on your birthday. I may not be there but please know that you are always in my heart and in my thoughts._

_P.S. Call me if he doesn’t give you a birthday party and cake._

_Wonwoo appa_

Wonwoo’s phone blasted in the middle of a meeting. He quickly grabbed it from his pocket. Mingyu’s number had a different ringtone and setting. He answered the call.

“Hyung. It’s Mingyu.” Wonwoo was starting to get worried at the sound of distress in Mingyu’s voice.

“I’m in the middle of a meeting right now.” Wonwoo whispers as he feels everyone’s eyes on him. He was expecting Mingyu to drop the call with that bit of information and to call him back instead.

“It’s about Bongbong.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo could hear the tears beginning to form in Mingyu’s eyes.

“Just a second.” Wonwoo says as he covers his phone speaker and looks at his bosses.

Wonwoo from three years ago would have yelled at Mingyu for calling in such a time and not even dropping the call after hearing that he was in a meeting. Instead, he excused himself from his bosses stating ‘family emergency’ and went out of the conference room.

“What happened?” Wonwoo asked as soon as he closed the door behind him.

“Something’s wrong with Bongbong.” Mingyu replied.

“Why don’t you take him to the vet hmmm? I’ll come over as soon as I can.” Wonwoo offers.

“Okay.” Mingyu answered, he could hear him sniffle.

“And Mingyu.” Wonwoo tried to say before Mingyu could end the call.

“Yeah?”

“Bongbong is gonna be fine.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu ended the call.

The old Wonwoo would have been pissed off for something as simple could have been decided by Mingyu on his own. But then he remembers how lost and frantic Mingyu could get when met with such situations. He goes back to the conference room to finish the meeting as fast as he can. Bongbong and Mingyu needed him.

“What did they say?” Wonwoo asked as he sat down beside Mingyu.

“Dog flu. Severe.” Mingyu muttered looking at the floor.

“Hey.” Wonwoo calls out pulling Mingyu close to him and the latter starts sobbing.

“He coughed up blood when I ended the call.” Wonwoo holds him tighter and runs his hand at Mingyu's back to comfort him.

“I don’t think I can forgive myself if something happens to him.”

“Shhh. Nothing’s gonna happen to him. Bongbong is strong. He’ll get better.” Wonwoo holds Mingyu until he calms down.

When Mingyu’s sobs turn into sniffles, he pulls away from Wonwoo’s embrace and looks at the elder.

“I’m sorry about the call… I didn’t mean to bother you at work… I just… I just didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay Mingyu. I’m glad you called me.” Wonwoo says as he wiped Mingyu’s stray tears with his thumbs.

“Did I… did I ruin something important?” Mingyu asks feebly, looking into the other’s eyes. Wonwoo stills.

“No. You did not ruin anything.” He answers as he pulls Mingyu back into his arms kissing his hair, muttering assurances. Wonwoo felt his insides being clawed.

Because for the longest time he knew, he was the problem. He was the reason they broke up. It pains him to know he made Mingyu like this.

“Excuse me, Mr. Kim.” A female nurse came up to them.

“That’s me. Is he okay?” Mingyu stood up from his seat looking at the nurse intently.

“We need to keep him for the night. His condition is stable now. We just need to monitor him so he can fully recover.” The nurse replied and was about to leave.

“Can I see him?” Mingyu asked, hoping that he gets to see Bongbong.

“He’ll be behind glass if that’s okay with you.” Mingyu nodded at the question.

“I’ll just say goodbye for the night.” He added.

“Follow me please.”

“Will you be coming too?” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo who was standing beside him. Wonwoo nodded and they followed the nurse.

“He’s sleeping.” Wonwoo mutters as a glass window separates them from Bongbong.

“He looks smaller.” Bongbong was a Coton, with a white fluffy coat. When they were planning to get a dog, Mingyu wanted a golden retriever. Him and Wonwoo were arguing until Bongbong ran up to him.

Bongbong came home with them that night.

“Get well soon baby.” Mingyu whispers before leaving.

“Where’s your car?” Wonwoo asked as he did not see Mingyu’s black sedan in the parking lot.

“I-- I couldn’t bring the car. I took the subway. It’s the fastest way to get here.” Mingyu muttered.

“Get in.” Wonwoo said as they got near his car.

“No. It’s okay, I’ll just call a cab I’ll--” Mingyu tried to say until Wonwoo cut him.

“Get in.” Wonwoo repeated. He knows Mingyu was tired and the last thing he wanted was for them to argue.

“Okay.”

The drive back to Mingyu’s apartment was filled with silence. Wonwoo can hear Mingyu’s thoughts, blaming himself for what happened to Bongbong.

“It’s not your fault Mingyu. Things happen.” Wonwoo says as he keeps his eyes trained on the road.

“I should’ve taken care of him better.” Mingyu mutters as he looks out the window.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo said as they came up to a red light. He was now looking at him.

Mingyu finally turns to look. Wonwoo holds his gaze and speaks.

“Stop blaming yourself for things you cannot control.”

Mingyu can only give him a pained smile. The light turns green.

The rest of the ride they were silent.

Mingyu’s apartment was the one they used to share before they broke up. Wonwoo decided that Mingyu gets to keep it. Mingyu had more things than Wonwoo did.

Looking back, their break-up was ill-timed, with Mingyu swamped with projects and Wonwoo chasing deadlines for his manuscripts. They had said things to each other that they didn’t mean.

“Can you… can you stay?” Mingyu asked as the car stopped in front of the building.

“Okay.” Wonwoo said as he turned for the building’s basement parking.

They were silent during the elevator ride a good distance between them.

“I’m sorry for the mess.” Mingyu said as he switched on the lights while removing his shoes.

It’s been awhile since Wonwoo has been here. He steps inside and sees nothing much has changed except the photos of them together, no longer in the frames hanging from the wall instead they were filled with Bongbong’s shots most probably taken by Mingyu.

His heart aches a little.

“I’ll just clean this up.” Mingyu tells Wonwoo as he drops his things on the coffee table in the living room. Mingyu was pointing at the vomit Bongbong must have coughed up.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo calls out to Mingyu as he follows the younger to the kitchen. Mingyu was holding a half brush and a small dustpan in his hands.

“I’ll take care of it.” He says as he tries to get the cleaning materials from Mingyu.

“No. I’ll do it.” Mingyu holds on the materials tightly.

Wonwoo comes closer to the younger and pulls him to an embrace, taking Mingyu by surprise. “Mingyu. You’re shaking. I’ll clean it up. Why don’t you go change, I’ll take care of it.”

Mingyu lets out a shuddering breath and pulls away from Wonwoo’s embrace, handing him the cleaning materials. He left the kitchen.

Wonwoo started cleaning up Bongbong’s vomit and picking up some of the clutter that fell in the chaos. He could hear the shower running. After cleaning up, he sat on the couch as he waited for Mingyu.

He must have fallen asleep as Mingyu shook him awake.

“There are clothes on the bed. Why don’t you take a shower? I ordered pizza and chicken.” Mingyu says. Wonwoo lets out a sleepy yawn and stretches his limbs. He could hear Mingyu chuckle. He missed that sound. With deep-seated familiarity, he wordlessly heads over to Mingyu’s bedroom, their old room, leaving Mingyu in the living room.

He sees the clothes laid out for him and could not help the smile that blooms on his face. Mingyu laid out his hoodie. The one that Wonwoo loves to borrow from him.

When he steps inside the shower, Wonwoo could not help the flood of memories in his mind. Mingyu had not changed his body wash.

As he stood in front of the sink, he could see flashes of him and Mingyu brushing their teeth in the morning before they went to work. He remembers some late nights, Mingyu would brush his teeth for him instead because Wonwoo was too tired to even lift a finger.

_Hyung. Don’t fall asleep!_

Wonwoo hears a soft knock on the door as he is pulling the hoodie over his head.

“Hyung! The food is here.”

“Okay. I’ll be out in a bit.” Wonwoo answers as he fixes the hoodie on him. It was still as warm and as soft as he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously. 


End file.
